(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package of flat wound pressure sensitive tape having an overall size to conveniently fit into the pocket of a garment, such as a shirt. More particularly, this invention relates to a package of pressure sensitive cloth tape convolutely wound around a relatively stiff two-ply rectangular core and to a method for making same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensitive tapes of the cloth variety were originally developed for use in sealing joints in heating and air conditioning duct work but tapes of this type have found many other uses as they are frequently a staple in the tool box of, not only of the professional, but also the handyman.
Pressure sensitive tape is traditionally wound on a round core. The diameter varies, but the cores are always round. Actually, that is why such products are known as "rolls of tape". The typical roll of duct tape is about 2" wide and 31/4" to 4" in diameter. Duct tape packaged in this form has the disadvantage in that they are inconvenient or difficult to carry on one's person, especially to fit into a pocket, such as a shirt pocket. There are frequent times when the user of the tape needs only a short portion, say from one to two feet to make a patch, for example, and finds that carrying a bulky "roll" to be somewhat cumbersome.